Almost Human
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Age goes to the room Mehitaka is staying in while on the Princess' ship. He tries to comfort the distressed Nodos, what happens? Rated T; for kissing. Very OOC Age..


**Ochibi-chan:**Set between the end of Episode 16 and the beginning of Episode 17. Age is very OOC.

Age x Mehitaka – Almost human.

Mehitaka sat curled in the room that the princess had given him; it was dark because he didn't want the lights on. He was worried for his race, he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but the princess had a light that made him want to follow. And _Age_ the Nodos that made him do things differently. He knew since he met Age that he was feeling something; he wasn't sure what to do with it though. Age with his short black locks and sparkling sapphire eyes, Mehitaka's body was tingling just thinking about the other Nodos, the savior of humanity. Mehitaka felt tears come to his eyes again; he had attacked these humans again because Yuti told him to. He wondered if they were angry with him, maybe he should stay in this room until the princess tells him to fight. The sound of the door opening made Mehitaka look up slowly and squint at the silhouette at the doorway.

Bright sapphire eyes were staring at him with concern, Mehitaka gasped and looked away quickly. Age stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, quietly making his way to the upset Nodos. Ever since Age had met Mehitaka, the Nodos had a fluttering feeling in his stomach that not even the princess had made him feel. Stepping towards the younger Nodos, Age drew the curled Nodos into his arms.

"Mehitaka, are you alright?" Age felt the other stiffen and made to pull away thinking the other was uncomfortable with his close proximity. Only when he made to pull away Mehitaka leaned against Age with a whimper. "Mehi?

Mehitaka shivered, Age was the only one who had given him a nickname. Something that made him feel precious, made him feel almost _human._ "I.. I… attacked the princess, why is she sheltering me?"

Thinking the shiver was because he was afraid they were going to kill him, Age tightened his grip around the other Nodos and brushed his lips against his hairless head in comfort. "The princess understands that you had no choice Mehi, and the princess is very kind-hearted. She won't hold anything against you." Age grinned when the other looked up wide eyed and his cheeks were covered in an odd pink colour.

"Age…You're so kind…" Mehitaka sighed leaning against the taller male. When he felt the soft lips against his forehead and slowly making their way down passed his eyes, over his nose and lingering over his mouth, Mehitaka gasped staring at Age's half-lidded eyes.

"You're beautiful and kind yourself, Mehi." Age pulled the other Nodos so close that Mehitaka was sprawled on top of him. Cupping the back of Mehitaka's head, Age captured the surprised Nodos lips with his own. Moaning Mehitaka leaned down against Age and deepened the kiss.

Groaning Age licked Mehitaka's bottom lip, before pulling it into his mouth. Mehitaka whined, sitting on Age's lap and grinding their pelvis' together causing them both to gasp. Age slipped his tongue passed Mehitaka's parted lips and gripped the others hips tightly. Mehitaka had a unique taste that made him want to stay like this for hours, Age chuckled lightly when he felt Mehitaka's tongue shyly join his in the dance for dominance. Although Mehitaka wasn't really fighting for dominance, he was more dancing along with Age's play and loving the taste of the dark haired Nodos.

"Age…" Mehitaka whispered, withdrawing from the kiss so that he could breath. Panting softly Mehitaka leaned against Age and placed his head on the taller males shoulder, inhaling the rich scent coming off Age's slightly sweat covered skin.

"I would love to continue, but we should be getting to the princess. I believe we're discussing you." Age grinned before swooping down and giving Mehitaka a quick kiss and pulling them both to stand up. "Shall we go?"

"Yes..." Mehitaka grumbled, reluctant to let go of this warm hand.

* * *

**Ochibi-chan: ** I really wanted to write a story, it started out a lemon and then I thought they would only get so far. It's a cute couple, nobody else seems to like though.

_Review and lemme know what you think. _

_xoxo_


End file.
